Primrose Everdeen: the girl on fire
by HoldMeCloserTonyDanzer
Summary: Volunteering in district 12 has been outlawed. Now Prim must try and survive the games with only her quick wits and final advice from her sister...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there, this is my first fanfic ever and I hope you like it! It is through Prim's perspective (obviously). I have used some parts from the book that were essential. I will be doing a poll so make sure you check it out..**

**Please read, review and favourite! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this amazing creation.**

* * *

My odds were one in many thousands, but yet, they didn't seem to be in my favour. Why couldn't it be the orphan girl with ginger plaits? Or what about the snobby girl who lived in town? But then, why couldn't it be the poor, father-less girl with the barely-there mother and the strange older sister? I didn't want it to be me, but it was. And I would never trade someone else's life for my own.

Many pairs of pitiful eyes turned to gawk at me. The girls pity though, turned to relief. As the lady with the pink hair called my name yet again, I started walking slowly out of my line. Murmurs sounded from all around. It happened when a girl or boy of twelve, my age was chosen as a tribute.

I was going to die and there was no doubt about it. I wouldn't see my friends or family again, I wouldn't marry, have children or even get the chance to really live. I think the worst part though was that everybody would be watching, picking favourites and laughing when the least revered tribute is killed. I tucked my persistent blouse back into back of my skirt before stepping out into the main isle dividing the flocks of children.

Two guards where suddenly gripping my arms and all but dragging me up to the stage.

A scurry of footsteps sounded behind me as the lady beckoned me forward.

"Prim!" I turned to see Katniss running towards me, her blue dress swinging behind her. "Prim!"

Her voice was strangled and raw and her eyes were stricken with desperation. The guards quickly moved to restrain her by her arms.

"I volunteer!" Katniss gasped. "I volunteer as tribute!"

Confusion masked everyone's faces, including my own. I started to shake my head furiously.

Once a name has been read, another eligible girl or boy could take their place. In other districts, some would be proud to risk their lives, but not here. That was why, many years ago, district 12 had outlawed volunteering. Even for family.

The pink-haired lady shook her head and the guards began to drag Katniss back to her spot. Gale emerged and pulled her into his arms and towards the back of the formations. I gulped and continued up onto the stage, my hands clenched by my sides.

"Well, wasn't that exciting?" Ms Pink Hair said with a chirpy voice. "I bet my buttons that was your sister."

I kept my eyes down, nodding slowly.

"Now, for the boys!" Ms Pink Hair clip-clopped over to a second glass bowl filled with small paper strips.

Her bony fingers reached in and picked out a single slip. She unfolded it, "Peeta Mellark."

I recognised his last name. Mellark. They were the bakers who lived in town. And he was the son of. I'd seen him sometimes hauling bags of flour over his shoulder. He was strong. I was not. I had no chance.

We were taken into the Justice Building once the anthem started to play. I was escorted into a small room with thick carpets and velvet furniture. I ran my hand over the arm of the chair whilst trying to hold back the tears. I didn't want to cry, not for my family, not for the cameras, not for anybody, but they defeated me. I was far from 5ft and I swear I could scale 70 pounds soaking wet. Crying would definitely not improve my already intimidating image.

The door to the rich room swung open and both my sister and mother swooped in to hug me.

They muttered things like "It's going to be okay, you need to win, you will survive."

My mother pulled away and retracted to a corner. Katniss, who was currently on her knees pulled something small from her pocket and held it out to me.

"It's a Mockingjay pin, it'll protect you," I smiled down at her, the tears now streaming down my cheeks.

She pinned it onto my blouse and placed her lips near my ear.

"You're thin, you can climb. Make sure you eat lots in the Capitol, build your strength. Remember what Dad taught us."

She pulled away just as the door opened and my only family were torn from my grasps.

"No, don't leave!" I cried with an outstretched hand.

I slumped down on the couch, feeling deflated. I would do this for my family, if not, who else?

The door slowly creaked open. I believed it to be wind but in stepped a tall, broad man with burn marks up and down his arms. It was the baker. Peeta's father. He was a shy man, controlled by his wife who mainly resembled a dragon-lady. He sat awkwardly next to me and handed me a small paper bag. I opened it to find a small assortment of cookies. The smell made my mouth salivate and I smiled past my wet face.

He stood abruptly and started to walk out.

"Wait," I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thankyou."

It reminded me of the last moment I'd had with my dad, hugging him tightly in the lounge room before he left for work.

He smiled, "You're welcome, Miss."

He ducked under the door frame and I was once again left alone.

* * *

**A/N How did you like it? Was it good? Remember to check out my poll!**

**HoldMeCloserTonyDanzer xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, i'm back! It's been about a week since the upload of the first chapter, so I think I'll update weekly.. I've only got one review so far, but i'm not complaining! Keep them coming! Instead of the poll, just review what you want to happen with the tributes. Should I make them up, keep originals or a mix?**

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, the characters or the plot**

* * *

After being swarmed by cameras and reporters, Peeta and I were loaded into the back of a car. I'd never ridden in a car, but I was too devastated to really enjoy the experience. As we pulled up to the station, I coudln't help but release more tears. I didn't want to be shown as weak, but in the end, I couldn't hide the truth. More cameras were shoved in our faces as we tried to make our way on the sleek train. Another experience I was not able to enjoy.

I looked over at Peeta. He had obviously been crying as he wiped away at his puffy eyes. I knew how he felt, I knew why he would cry. But I wanted him to console me, like my sister would.

The train doors closed and the immediate speed made me stumble into Ms Pink Hair. She gently steadied me and motioned for us to follow her. She gave us a small tour of the immaculate train. It was definitely no coal-train and according to Ms Pink Hair, could travel 250 miles per hour. She said that we would be arriving in the Capitol in just under a day.

In the small amount of school that I attended, our teachers told us a lot about the history of the Capitol. They told us how we all owed the Capitol and what happened during the rebellion. I didn't want to think about it too much though, because it always came back to the games and in less than 4 weeks, I'd be dead.

I, along with Peeta, were given our own chambers with an extravagant bed, dressing room and a private bathroom. It even had hot and cold running water. The chest of drawers in my dressing room were filled with rich quality clothing and delicate shoes all in my small size. Ms Pink Hair told me that I could wear anything I wanted and to be down for dinner in one hour. The shower was an experience ; it felt like warm rain continually running over my skin. I knew Katniss would love to have one.

I pulled out a pink knee-length skirt, a white blouse and some dainty flats. I dressed before brushing through my long waves and plaiting them down my back. I remembered to secure my pin onto my shirt just as Ms Pink Hair collected me for dinner.

I was seated in a mahogany dining chair across from Peeta. He wore a simple grey long-sleeved shirt and trousers. His puffy eyes had long dried and gone down and his lip no longer quivered with each word.

"Where's Haymitch?" Ms Pink Hair asked him."

"He should be down soon, Effie" Peeta nodded, sure of himself.

Effie, so that was her name. I think I preferred Ms Pink Hair. It suited better. A tall man was suddenly beside me. His gloved hand layed a napkin in my lap and filled my glass full of water.

"Thankyou," I said with a smile.

Just because I was from district 12, didn't mean I lacked manners. Our mother had ingrained them into us. The man looked taken aback from my words and smile. He returned the smile and quickly nodded.

"Away!" Ms Pi- Effie said loudly and directed at the man.

I was beyond confused now.

The tall man did not return but six woman, who were dressed in the same attire swiftly laid plates out and filled up glasses.

After the first course of carrot soup, which was more than satisfying, came our main meal. Effie told Peeta and I not to stuff ourselves but it was impossible with the gourmet food continually being placed in front of us. After dessert, which consisted of ice-cream and chocolate cake, I felt beyond sick. Maybe I should have listened to Effie. Although I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing to gain a few pounds before the games.

I was fighting to keep the rich food down when the sliding door was thrown open. A medium built man staggered through, a flask in his hand. His shaggy blonde hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and even a senseless man could smell his breath. Haymitch Abernathy, our mentor.

During the past 74 years, district 12 had had only 2 victors, and Haymitch was the only one still alive. He had done this before, he had won the games. Somehow. Maybe seeing all of those children that he mentored be slaughtered finally got to him and turned him into a raging alcoholic.

His squinted eyes brushed past Peeta and Effie and widened when they reached me. I was a little scared now. He continue to stagger into things as he approached me. I quickly go up from my chair and ran over to wear Effie stood.

"So young!" Haymitch yelled and threw his flask at the panelled walls.

"Haymitch, calm down," Effie said, her hands up in surrender.

Haymitch continued "There is no chance for you!"

His eyes were locked on my face as he advanced. I hadn't even noticed that Peeta had come to stand near me until he pulled me behind him and out of Haymitch's line of fire. I gripped the back of his shirt with my hands and cowered into him.

"Haymitch, stop!" Peeta yelled.

"No, she's too young!" I sneaked a look from behind Peeta's back. He looked straight at me again. "You are going to die, you have no chance, you will die!"

Two of the non-speaking men suddenly came out of nowhere and restrained Haymitch. They dragged him back off towards his room, despite the cursing, name calling and thrashing.

I hadn't even realised that I'd started crying. One-by-one, the layers of my exterior crumbled into nothing. Peeta kneeled in front of me and wiped my falling tears away with his thumb.

"Take her to her room please, Peeta," Effie said softly.  
He nodded, stood up and took my hand. I was hesitant to move, but with a reassuring squeeze of my hand, Peeta guided me down the corridor and to my room.

I couldn't sleep that night. Partly because of the constant flow of tears and the nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Haymitch's words hurt. They hurt because I knew deep down that it was true. It was all true.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**HoldMeCloserTonyDanzer xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys,  
3 reviews! Yay, I'm actually that happy :) Thankyou for them, especially the very lengthy one by 'Guest'. He or she inspired me to change a few things in the first two chapters, nothing major, just some emotions.. Also 'Guest', there is a method to my madness with the Haymitch scene! :)  
*Explained in this chapter* :)**

**This is a three-part chapter! Prim, Peeta and Haymitch POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games.. I wish I owned Gale though... :(**

* * *

I woke quite early the next morning. I dressed in some light khaki shorts and the same white blouse before moving to a compartment of the train with a huge television. I flicked it on aimlessly to see the Capitol symbol flash across the screen. It was a replay of the reaping.

I gulped. I didn't want anybody to see my face, know my name or be associated with this game of slaughter.

Names and faces began to flash across the large screen. In that moment, I was terrified. The tributes from districts 1 and 2 are known as Career-Tributes. They trained their whole lives until they were eighteen, then volunteered. They won almost every year.

If it wasnt for the door to the cart opening, I would have been on the floor, crying hysterically.

I turned to see Peeta enter with a sleepy face. He was dressed similarly to yesterday but looked a little calmer.

"Hey," he spoke quietly. "Couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head solemnly.

He sat next to me on the plush sofa and sighed as faces continued across the screen.

District 11 came up. Agriculture farmers. A boy who could kill me with one stare came up. His name was Thresh. I started to hyperventilate under my breath, hoping Peeta would not hear. After Thresh, a little girl with dark skin and hair appeared. Her name was Rue. She was my age and looked just as scared.

"Prim," Peeta said softly.

I turned to him with teary eyes.

"It's going to be okay," he looked so sure.

I turned back to the television to see our faces cross the screen. I didn't know what came over me, but I broke into tears and sobbed into Peeta's shoulder, not caring about any stupid cameras.

* * *

**Peeta's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. Not a single word of it. I was well off and well off kids hardly ever got picked. Deep down, I hoped for my brother, Mikael to put his hand up. I knew that volunteering was outlawed, yet it would have been nice to know someone valued someone else's life over their own. No, I was being stupid, selfish. I was complaining about my fate when the poor not 2 metres away was cowering and shaking with fear. Oh, how she reminded me of her sister. Not in looks, but in her aura and demeanor.

Once inside the Justice Building, I let the tears flow. I didn't bother stopping them. I didn't care. I wasn't a Career-Tribute, I had fears and doubts. I was afraid.

With a pat on the back from my brothers and a kiss and hug from my parents, they left and I was by myself. The door opened and the one person I was desperate to see appeared. Her dark locks were molded into a braided crown around her head and eyes were dark but determined.

Katniss slowly stepped forward, her hands hanging limp by her sides.

"Hey," Katniss said quietly.

"Hi," I still couldn't believe she was here, visiting me.

"I'm sorry," she said with truth.

I shook my head "Have you seen your sister?"

Katniss nodded, "She's scared out of her mind."

I patted the seat next to me. She sat down and folded her hands in her lap.

"It's just not fair," she shook her head. "But that's why I'm here."

I looked at her questioningly.

"Peeta, I need you to protect her. She needs you. It's selfish of me to you of this, but please just help her. I'm not asking you to die but I can't lose her. She won't survive this, not without you."

She was gripping my wrist tightly. I'd do anything for this girl, I loved her like nothing else. Even if it meant dying to save her sister, I would. This was what family was. Going to any length to save them, even asking someone else to sacrifice their life. I wish I had that.

I was slightly disheartened that her reason wasn't to see me off, but I was still thankful I got to see her before I died. A peacekeeper suddenly burst in and stormed over to Katniss. I reached over as quickly as I could and placed a small peck on her lips before she was dragged out. Her face showed utter shock before I heard her say "Protect her" from behind the door.

And I would do just that, no matter the cost.

* * *

**Haymitch's POV:**

I opened the cart door just as Effie's high-pitched assaulted my ears. I stumbled through the door, crashing into things as I went. I took a swig of the powerful liquid from my flask before getting a good look at this years unlucky contest winners. I saw a boy of about 16 with a fair complexion and solid shoulders. He looked strong.

I would have recognised him if I hadn't of past out in one of the room in the Justice Building.

My blurry vision skittered past Effie's horribly pink hair and sickly pale, painted skin and onto a small cowering figure.

I didn't think it was the alcohol making me feel dizzy anymore. This girl, with her hay-coloured hair and bright-blue eyes was a spitting image of Kayla, my Kayla. She looked a little younger, less matured, but through the alcohol, there wasn't much of a difference. I snapped. I staggered towards the little girl, and threw my flask at the wall.

"So young!"

"Haymitch, calm down," Effie held her hands up.

I walked closer and pointed my finger "There is no chance for you!"

I locked my eyes on Kayla's face and continued my advance. The boy stood in front of her, blocking Kayla from my view. I stopped short as she pulled at his shirt with her small fists and sunk into the small of his back.

"No, she's too young!" I saw her delicate face peek behind the boy. "You are going to die, you have no chance, you will die!"

Two avox men suddenly grabbed my arms and pulled me away from the three figures. I thrashed around and swore at the top of my lungs. I was dragged from the dining cart and placed in my room with all but gentle hands.

* * *

After my morning shower, I felt a little better, not completely sober, but better. I'd regained almost all of my consciousness after I'd drank 2 cups of coffee with no added whiskey.

I would apologize later, when she wasn't completely terrified of me. Last night was a first occurrence; most other tributes shared the dark locks or were at least older. She had taken me by surprise.

Kayla was my elder sister. I was eleven when she was chosen. It was her first year, her name was in the bowl once. She was killed by the hands of a Career-Tribute. Brutally. I was seventeen when I was chosen. I didn't think I had it in me, but I figured I was fueled by the need for revenge. Especially since it was a Quarter-Quell: 48 tributes instead of 24. My little stunt though, in the arena with the force-field got my mother and younger brother killed.

I couldn't think about it anymore. Effie had told me that I'd better straighten up before tomorrow, which meant no drinking. She told me the same thing every year. 'These kids need you, Haymitch, you're their only chance.'

Even though I'd won the games, I was starting to think I was the tributes downfall.

* * *

**Few, it's finally done! Keep those reviews coming!**

**HoldMeCloserTonyDanzer xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast was a quiet event. Effie sat at the head of the table, while I sat across from Peeta. Haymitch had joined us not five minutes later, sitting gently next to Peeta.

I kept my eyes down at my plate which was smothered in eggs, bacon and stuffed potatoes. I didn't even want to look at him, let alone speak to him. I wasn't very hungry, especially for this rich food, so I slowly grabbed a scone from a woven basket. My moves were very cautious as I spread some raspberry jam and cream on it.

Peeta piped up "They call it hot chocolate."

He slid a white ceramic jug over to me and nodded in encouragement. I'd had chocolate on only one occasion. Father had brought some back from work one day in a brown paper bag. He had snuck it to me while my sister was in one of her moods and while my mother was healing a patient. It was the best thing I'd ever had. The thought of it hot though, made me salivate.

I picked up the heavy jug and poured the creamy liquid into a porcelain teacup. I blew on it before taking a small sip. I licked my lips before sculling the rest down. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and saw both Peeta and Haymitch smiling at me.

"Excuse me for a moment," Effie got up from her chair.

I was thankful the attention was no longer on me.

"So, have you any advice for us?" Peeta spoke as he dipped a roll into his hot chocolate.

Haymitch cleared his throat "Stay alive."

He gave me a glance.

"That would be funny for anybody not in our position," Peeta turned to Haymitch.

"Look, Buddy, it is way to early for this."

"Yeah, and it's way to early for us," Peeta motioned towards me. "To die."

Haymitch breathed heavily and started to reach for his flask sitting in the middle of the table. Peeta's arm shot out and blocked Haymitch's hand. I reached out, grabbed the flask and held it in my lap.

"Give it back, Sweetheart," Haymitch said with an outstretched hand.

I gave him a look of defiance. He sighed and sat back down in his chair.

"You wanna know how to survive, fine. You get sponsors. To get sponsors, you need people to like you."

"That's not good enough," Peeta said with a tone.

"Well it's what I've told everybody else lucky enough to be chosen."

"And look where that got them," Peeta yelled.

I wanted all the yelling to stop. I wanted Haymitch to somewhat cooperate and stop being so difficult. It was not making anything better, actually, it was making everything worse.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. My abrupt standing caused the two men to stop arguing and turn to me. I'd reached the window now and had my palms pressed flush against it.

It was the Capitol. We had arrived. The train began to slow and more light filled the cart. I took in the white marble buildings and fancy vehicles driving by. Bizarre faces, owned by strangely dressed people breezed by. The had painted skin and wore horribly bright colours. If it wasn't for the magnificence of the city, I would have cringed away.

I found myself actually waving to these strange people. They were all smiles and threw flowers and greetings at the window where I stood. I still hadn't decided if I liked this attention, but for the mean time, I continued.

I heard Haymitch say something to Peeta from behind me, but I brushed it off as nothing.

* * *

I was beyond embarrassed at my nakedness as a lady with orange eyebrows and lashes hosed me down. She moved to my face and began plucking my brows. A man with piercings and green hair was waxing my legs. God did it hurt.

Why was this necessary? I was going to go into the arena to either live or die, not to attend a beauty pageant.

"Didn't you already do that?" I asked as the man placed another layer of wax on the top of my thigh.

He looked at me funny "Yes, but you are quite... Hairy."

I furrowed my eyebrows at both his comment and high-pitched accent.

I had been in this torture room for over 3 hours. In that time, they had washed, hosed and waxed my entire body. They had cut some of my hair off too and every time I went to touch it, they pushed my hands away. They had scrubbed me with something that smelt of cinnamon and I was sure had taken a few layers of skin off.

They hosed me down again before allowing me to wear a robe and taking me into another room. It had slate grey walls, no windows, no mirrors, one door.

I waited for around 5 minutes before a dark skinned man entered. He wasn't like the others I had seen on Tv, or even today. Besides the overly bright gold eyeshadow and ear piercings, he looked normal.

"Hello, Primrose," he said using my full name. "My name is Cinna, I will be your stylist."

"Hi," I squeaked back.

"Don't mind me," Cinna gently slid the robe from my shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

I shivered at the sudden cold as Cinna circled me.

"So, tonight is the opening Ceremony," he placed the robe back around my shoulders. "It is customary to wear something in relation to your district."

"Twelve is coalminers," I said.

In the past, district 12's stylist had dressed the tributes in a horrible range of things. Overalls, skimpy uniforms with helmets and one year, completely naked with ash covering their bodies.

I cringed.

"I won't be naked, will I?" I cringed.

Cinna laughed "No, absolutely not. Peeta's stylist, Portia and I were discussing how we are going to focus on what happens to the coal."

He looked at me with a devilishly look in his eyes and I gulped. "You're not afraid of fire are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I haven't attended to this story in so long and I apologise. All I can say is that homework has gotten the best of me... Anyway, this chapter will be a rehash of the parade as it is a little meinel to write.. Enjoy and please review with something really nice! :)**

* * *

I had no words for what had just happened. I was shocked out of my mind. Flabbergasted didn't even seem the right word to use. It had been beautiful, breath-taking. It was nearly topping the best experience list and thats saying something. The flames were dreadfully scary at first, but my nerves calmed a little when Peeta's hand had secured mine and Haymitch give my arm a reassuring squeeze.

I had forgiven him but kept quiet and reserved around him. I needed him to survive, and I would do anything to do so.

The cart was emblazoned with the same flames that had smothered our capes and the ebony horses' hair was braided with black and red ribbons. The leather-lycra suits were uncomfortable, too tight and too revealing. The worst thing though, they squeaked when you moved. My hair had been shaped into deep waves and a few strands coloured with red.

Everybody in the parallel stands had cheered and thrown roses down at us. I could even hear the pitch of the screams rise as we came into view. They had loved the flames, they had loved the costume and the cart, they had loved us. I'd found myself waving back at them and taking their strange faces in. When I had seen Peeta's and my own face on the huge screens, I had been shocked. I hadn't had a real chance to admire my stylists work but I knew it had really paid of. In all modesty, I looked amazing.

The parade was done and over before I knew it. Peeta and I had to be peeled out of our costumes before we were shown to our new quarters. We were on the top floor; district 12, level 12. The view from the window pleased the eye but the furnishings seemed cold, hard, alien like. I was shown to my room which like the train, was immaculate. Everything was catered for, maybe over done. I showered to remove the light makeup and washed through my hair. When I stepped out though, I noticed the colour remained in my now shoulder length hair. I braided it to the side and dressed in navy silk pants and a white kaftan-style blouse.

I slipped on white-lace flats and made my way to the dining room. Haymitch was already there, his silver flask in hand and an evil-eyed look casted upon the paper in front of him.

"Hi," I said mousily as I took a seat across from him.

"Hello, Primrose," my father use to call me by my full name.

I sat quietly, my hands in my lap and my ankles crossed. Peeta entered from the direction of his chamber and came to sit next to me at the table. Effie and our stylists followed suit.

"You. Were. Amazing!" She squealed and repeatedly clapped her hands. She stood behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "The district 12 tributes will be emblazoned in the minds of the crowd, in the hearts of everyone they know, loved by-"

"Effie, cram it," Haymitch interrupted her with a stable tone.

She huffed and took her seat at the head of the table.

A man in white, loose clothing silently offers everyone except me a flute of wine. A woman wearing the same attire fills my glass with a clear, fizzy liquid. I tasted it with the tip of my tongue and pulled back. It tasted like water, but different.

"It's sparkling water," Cinna mentions from down the table.

I nod and place my glass back.

Dinner was served on silver platters and consisted of flakey, peppered fish, fresh greens, roasted turkey with sweet gravy, rice paper rolls and fresh garden salad. I tried everything on the table and by the end, my mouth salivated for more but my stomach protested with loud gurgles.

Dessert was even better and thanks to a quick stop to the bathroom, I was able to fill myself up yet again. There was all kinds of chocolate dipped fruit, puddings, cakes, chilled creams and something Portia had called Gelato which tasted of mango and coconut.

After dinner, we all settled onto the couches in the next room. I sat cross-legged and hugged a pillow to my chest.

"So, tomorrow is day one of training. You will practice with the other tributes for three days, then you will be able to show your skills to the Gamemakers," Haymitch's voice was monotonous. I suppose it would be after having to repeat it so often.

I was suddenly aware of everything going around me; I would be seeing the other tributes without their costumes to hide behind. I was terrified in that moment. I forget about the wonderful food, the beautiful outfits at my disposal, the royal treatment and the amazing views. It was so the last week we had before dying was somewhat good. I blinked back the oncoming tears and pinched my arm to distract my mind.

"If you wish, I can coach you separately," Haymitch offered.

Peeta shook his head, "I'm okay with you coaching us together."

All expecting eyes turned to me. It took all of my strength to not burst into tears and scream. I nodded my head in agreement, not trusting my voice.

"Okay then, give me an idea of what you can actually do," Haymitch looked at us both with wide eyes.

I gulped.

Peeta cleared his throat, "I'm strong I guess, I mean, bags of flour aren't exactly light."

"Good, good, we can do strong-man," he nodded. "What about you, Prim?"

I hated blood. I hated gore. I hated death. I hated violence. I don't think I could kill 23 other tributes with kindness. But then maybe, they'd feel sorry for me and hopefully wait until the last minute to pick me off. More time would be all I would ask for.

I shook my head, "I can't do anything."

Cinna, Portia and Effie looked down in their laps.

Haymitch sighed, "I'm sure you can do something, Prim."

I shook my head again before standing and walking out. I hurried to my chamber and closed the door. I crawled under the soft covers after putting on a satin night-dress and running my fingers through my hair.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this and once again I am sorry for the terribly long time in between updates.**

**HoldMeCloserTonyDanzer**


End file.
